notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Weight System
Weight System Night of the Dead utilizes a unique weight system that gives every equipped item a specific value that ultimately slows the player down. This increases the survival feel in combination with the Inventory system by keeping players from hording large stocks of supplies with no penalty. Below are some specifics of the system. :- 1 weight point is 0.005 movement speed reduction (on average - see below for Class Strength) :- Weight will only slow you down when equipped (weapons/magazines/armor) :- Items in your main inventory will not slow you down (e.g. if you unequip your Rifle, you can move faster) :- Each point in Strength Stat will improve weight tolerance by 0.000075 per Stat Point (9 max) Class Strength Heavy Weight Class These are the tanking classes. To balance out their health and armor, they are very slow, but make up for this by having the highest weight tolerances. This means they can carry more gear, with less burden than their smaller counterparts. Each weight point added is a 0.004 move speed reduction. *Assault *Demolition *Flamethrower *Technician *Chemical Expert Medium Weight Class These are characters of average health and speed. They are medium range in almost all aspects, including their weight tolerance. Such versatility means they are quite fast when unburdened, but carrying a large supply of items is less taxing than it is for a light class. Each weight point is a 0.005 move speed reduction. *Rifleman *Combat Engineer *Commando *Forward Observer Light Weight Class The lightest of all classes. They are the lowest in terms of health, but often the fastest. Their physical size and strength is the lowest of all characters and as a result item weights tax these classes far more than any other. It is best to travel as light as possible with these classes, especially the Marksman, who's primary weapons are among the heaviest in game. Each weight point is a 0.006 move speed reduction. *Medic *Recon *Marksman *Psi-Ops *Pathfinder Item Weights *Magazines - 1 Weight Point Each *Crowbar - 3 Weight Points *P-45 Gauss Pistol - 3 Weight Points *MP9A2 Sub-Machine Gun - 5 Weight Points *C-14 Gauss Rifle - 10 Weight Points *M5 Pulse Rifle - 8 Weight Points *HK420 Assault Rifle - 10 Weight Points *M45 Marksman Rifle - 12 Weight Points *Barrett M112 Rifle - 25 Weight Points *Flamethrower MK-3 - 15 Weight Points *590A5 Combat Shotgun - 9 Weight Points *AER138 Laser Rifle - 10 Weight Points *Stinger MK-3 - 15 Weight Points *XM814 Heavy Machine Gun - 20 Weight Points *Ocular Implants - 2 Weight Points *Thermal Sights - 2 Weight Points *Ammo Modification - 3 Weight Points *High-Capacity Magazines - 2 Weight Points *Arc Reactor - 3 Weight Points *Combat Mobility Augment - 0 Weight Points *Nano-Health Augment - 3 Weight Points *XS-4 Armor - 10 Weight Points *C2 Armor - 15 Weight Points *C4 Armor - 20 Weight Points *C6 Armor - 25 Weight Points *Reactive Armor - 10 Weight Points *Kinetic Armor - 12 Weight Points *Medkit - N/A *Bandage - N/A *Antivenom - N/A *Road Flares - N/A *Ammo Box - N/A Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Items